The Long Road
by HaileyLynn
Summary: Gabriella has always been told that she isn't good enough, and has been abused. This pushes her into a depression. Can someone come through and help he realize she is worth it? Before it's too late?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or about High School Musical.

SUMMARY: Since Gabriella has gone through the stages of growing up, she has always been told that she isn't good enough: not pretty enough, smart enough or funny enough. Gabriella, like many teenagers, is experiencing depression. She has nowhere to turn; she is abused by family, some 'friends' and even classmates. She has this feeling that she will be alone for the rest of her life and can't manage to move past her depression. Can someone come along and show her she is worth everything and more, before it's too late?

PROLOGUE

_**JOURNAL ENTRY 24**_

_May 18, 2010 4:52 pm_

_I have though about doing the deed. Again. What would my mother think? Do I really care what she would think? Not so much. I stopped caring what she thought about me long ago. I was never good enough for her. I excelled, but not enough. I am pretty, but not beautiful enough to be in a relationship she so desperately wants me to be in. What would my friends think? Would ANYONE care? After they found out, would they have thought twice about what they did? I continually think about this. Would it even cross their minds? I know the world won't stop and I know people will move on, regardless. But if it happens, there is no turning back…_

_However, I do think about what I would miss. The sweet sound of music, that causes a burning passion deep in my soul. I wouldn't experience graduating from high school. I wouldn't have my first kiss, relationship or even get married and have kids for that matter. I wouldn't see the first snowfall of the year, and I would no longer decorate the house for Christmas. I wouldn't hear the sound of my laugh, or those striking blue eyes that I deeply love. But I also wouldn't cry anymore. I would no longer be hurt by others. I wouldn't have to be in pain.._

_I've made up my mind… _

Gabriella shut her notebook and continued to lay on her bed for a moment. She looked around her room; taking everything in. Her pale yellow walls, the fresh smell of lilacs, and looking out at the sun that continued to lower into the sky.

She got up and walked out her balcony doors and stood there momentarily. She glanced down to look in her back yard, and glanced over in his. He was also outside, playing basketball with Chad. A small smile crept on her face as she saw him laugh. That laugh. And that smile. She glanced one last time.

"I love you, Troy." she whispered.

She turned from the balcony and entered her bathroom. She opened her medicine cabinet and picked up the brand new bottle of sleeping pills.

She poured herself a glass of water.

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror. What had pushed her to this? Everything.

"I will no longer suffer, I will be happy on the other side." she said aloud, trying to get herself to believe it.

She chugged the bottle of pills and followed with the water.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled.

"I will no longer be in pain." she whispered.

And then she waited.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life

Thank you to all that reviewed and alerted this story. It is greatly appreciated. J

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the High School Musical franchise.

**The Long Road**

Chapter 1: "Welcome to my life…"

_**JOURNAL ENTRY 1**_

_January 1, 2010 1:57 am_

_This is my first real entry I have written in this brand new notebook. Yesterday, I read online that if you feel yourself slipping into a depression or you have symptoms of depression, a good thing to do is write about it. Well, we'll see…_

_And since it's the first day of the New Year, this is my resolution._

_My name is Gabriella Carmen Montez, and I am 17 years old. However, I do turn 18 in about five and a half months. And I am depressed. Not diagnosed by a doctor - but I do have all the symptoms and tendencies. And no, I'm not a hypochondriac. I'm tired all the time, but yet I can't sleep. I have no appetite and it seems, no joy. I haven't been truly happy in years and I think, honestly, that I have lost the will to live. My mom treats me like garbage and painfully reminds me how 'lucky' I am daily. I have next to no friends and classmates also remind me of that everyday._

_I know how lucky I am to be alive and physically healthy. But emotionally, I'm destroyed. It's like I have this cancer eating away at my soul, emotions and feelings. And it won't stop until I'm a walking zombie, or something else happens. I know that I will only live once. But why live when I am constantly in pain and am pushed to feel that I should regret even being alive? It seems I have a choice to make: either living with pain and abuse or not living at all…_

Gabriella read, and re-read her first entry over and over. Trying to convince herself that she actually wrote that and desperately tried to determine if she felt remotely better. And a small portion of her, did.

"GABRIELLA! Get your sorry ass downstairs!"

At the sound of her mothers raging voice, she jumped off her bed and practically flew down the stairs; standing at the landing facing her mother.

"What have you been doing since I've been gone?" her mother slurred.

"I did everything you asked: vacuumed, did the laundry and the dishes and dusted the entire house." Gabriella said quietly, avoiding her mothers eyes.

Her mother looked at her as though she was stupid. She scoffed, "You didn't think to make me dinner? I've been gone all day and night working for your lazy ass. You don't got a job, how are we supposed to pay bills? I ask you to do something… AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO IT!"

She stopped and looked at Gabriella, throwing her purse on the ground. Gabriella looked towards the ground and the next thing she knew, her mother blew up and go it her face.

"YOU WILL LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BITCH!" pushing Gabriella into the wall as she said it.

"I'm sorry mother," Gabriella started, desperately trying not to cry, "It's nearly three o'clock in the morning, I thought you would have eaten." She finished, looking directly into her mothers gaze.

"Thought? You thought?" That's bullshit, you only thought of yourself. Now get the hell out of my face. NOW!" she yelled, and threw Gabriella at the steps.

Gabriella ran up the stairs, shut her door quietly, afraid that a big sound might make her mother more mad, and flew herself on her bed. Wiping away tears in the process. She looked at her journal again, and decided to write the events down.

After she was finished, she wrote at the bottom:

"Welcome to my life…"

She closed the journal once again and proceeded to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

If you or someone you know is depressed or has suicidal tendencies, please contact a hotline or health clinic for more information. _You _can make the difference between life and death.


End file.
